Ep. 97 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Three
Mirt has caught up to the party in the streets of Wroat, and insists on taking Boranel in, despite the party being obviously more powerful than he and his men. Boranel relents and agrees to be taken in, and on the way they're met up with Drakir, Thorin, and Bala. Synopsis The party stands in the courtyard outside of the Cassalanter estate. They had just defeated agents of the King's Eyes and taken two prisoners. Mirt finally catches up to them, sees the result of the battle, and isn't happy about them killing his men. Though as Dex points out, they were trying to kill Boranel, so he's not too broken up about it. Beric tries placing doubt in Mirt's mind about the validity of Zeydra; no one knew her before the fake king appeared, and he suspects her of being a Riedran agent. Mirt isn't concerned with that; he's concerned with following orders and doing his duty. Three needs to come in for questioning, as he was told to do. Beric steps in his way when he goes to approach Three, and Mirt trips him, knocking him out of the way. Beric quickly turns and fires an Eldritch Blast. Mirt goes sprawling. Booyah touches the forehead of the spellcaster and casts Silence on him, assuring that he won't be able to cast spells with a verbal component. Beric stands again and puts himself between Mirt and Three. Dex places his ribbonweave against Mirt's back, pinning him to the ground. They notice Boranel trying to shout, but being silenced by Booyah's spell, so the goblin leads the spellcaster far enough away that Boranel can speak. When he's finally able to, they hear he's telling them to stop; they've killed citadel agents, and Mirt is a good man. If he needs to, he'll go to HQ to be questioned. Dex lets Mirt up, and they all start walking to HQ. Party Reunited All of a sudden, Drakir rides up on the beautiful horse Dex had ridden to the fight, Thorin and Bala on foot behind him. They fill the newcomers in on what's happened, and Crast is sent to deal with the Swords of Liberty who are still creating chaos in the streets. Drakir helpfully tells Boranel that the Swords were responsible for everything, despite just taking credit for killing the fake king, and nods conspiratorially at Crast. Thorin does not look either of them in the eye. On the way to HQ, Mirt have Beric have a disagreement over what they're going there for. Drakir looks to Dex and makes a hand across the throat gesture with an inquiring look. Dex tells him not to while Thorin questions if he can really do the things he says he can—and is terrified to learn that he can. After a few minutes of walking they arrive at HQ. The guards drop to their knees in respect, if a little surprised; they heard he was dead. The gate begins opening. Mirt tells them they have a room prepared for the debriefing, but Beric asks Boranel if it isn't more important making sure the person with Kor isn't an inspired agent. To compromise, Drakir casts Zone of Truth on Boranel, ensuring he's the real deal. Zeydra Two of the King's Shields stand guard over Kor's office. They were specifically told to not let anyone in, even if it was the king himself, on Zeydra's orders. They mutter that she has their families, and Beric, Booyah, and Thorin are all too happy to make it look like they beat him up to get in. (By beating him up to get in.) Beric swings the doors open, Aragorn at Helm's Deep style,It's very good. https://youtu.be/C2Z6aq6szsQ?t=168 everyone full on hero poses behind him, plus there's a horse. Everything that glows in glowing and everything that shines is shining. Kor and Zeydra stand over Kor's desk, looking at a map of the city. Right away Beric summons Erebus and casts Moonbeam on her.Without checking Kor, much to Thorin's dismay. Zeydra straightens herself out and demands to know who they are and what they want. She's given a brief summary, and she tells them they'll be compensated, but there's much to discuss. It's clear that she's telling them a lot of half-truths. Thorin brings up Cassalanter, and while Drakir proudly takes credit for killing the fake king, he feigns confusion over the wine inspector. Of course they can't answer questions about him; they don't know anything.Drakir literally killed the wine inspector. [1] Thorin, Dex, and Booyah all offer to help calm the riots to they can get paid. Beric and Drakir stay with Zeydra. Zeydra questions the validity of Beric and Drakir staying, but Boranel vouches for them. They don't know anything about Zeydra, and until they're sure she's not a Riedran agent, Beric is going to stay with the king. She tells them what needs to be done in their current situation: word has reached Aundair that there are murmurings blaming them for the death of the king, but not that the king was false. They need to prepare for war. Locations * Wroat, Breland Quotes 0:19:13 0:24:49 0:34:55 0:29:08 Spells * Beric ** Eldritch Blast 0:14:01 ** Moonbeam 0:51:19 * Booyah ** Silence 0:14:23 * Drakir ** Zone of Truth 0:40:36 Trivia * Drakir is the only one in a good mood. He's had a fantastic day. * First appearance of Zeydra. References and Footnotes Category:Breland Category:Wroat Category:Episodes